


伪命题

by D7716



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 卡带, 青春分手疼痛文学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7716/pseuds/D7716
Summary: 完全没考虑现实设施问题……脑内瞎取材。宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西分手了。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 4





	伪命题

宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西分手了。

他们住同一间宿舍，上下床，卡卡西睡上铺，带土睡下铺。六人一间的寝室狭窄又拥挤，最开始几天处处弥漫着一股低气压，几个三大五粗的男人愣是小家碧玉了起来，走路得踮脚侧身，说话要轻声细语，连咳嗽都掐着嗓子，生怕不小心挨着碰着吵着带土，谁也搞不清楚究竟在怕什么。

鹿丸倒是无所谓，惠比寿和玄间受不了了，趁着带土去厕所的功夫嘀嘀咕咕，一人一句撺掇阿斯玛着手解决这件事。里边的抽水声一响，他俩默契地转身，靠在阳台欲盖弥彰地打着哈哈。

卡卡西不在，的确是聊聊这个话题的好机会。阿斯玛犹豫再三，还是几步磨蹭到带土旁边，难得龟毛地指了指他的床，……能坐吗？

干嘛？带土睨了他一眼，没好气地说，跟我装什么呢，上次谁把烟灰掉我床上的。

阿斯玛尴尬地摸摸鼻子，他坐在带土床上，又拿手掌摩擦着自己的膝盖，感觉自己颇有点像是想与叛逆儿子聊聊人生的家长。阳台上装模作样嘀咕着的两个人不说话了，还偏着脑袋，那样子像是生怕别人看不出他俩正竖着耳朵偷听。阿斯玛在心里给了他们一个中指，他干咳一声，对带土说，你和卡卡西……

别跟我提他！

带土恶狠狠凶巴巴地打断他，脸上的表情像是要把卡卡西千刀万剐，下一秒就要大骂卡卡西是个人渣。他一副凶神恶煞的样子，阿斯玛看到他的眼圈都是红的，这就更像是一只愤怒的困兽了。他以为接下来会是长达几小时的控诉史，带土会跟往常一样怒斥痛批他看不惯的东西，都准备好被带土当作卡卡西的替代品指着鼻子臭骂……但带土罕见地没有开口，他大声喊出那句话，接下来就只是抿着嘴唇，用执拗的沉默应答。

阿斯玛旁敲侧击地劝了他几句，最后又大着胆子提了提卡卡西的名字。没有反应，带土往后一倒，用枕头盖住自己的脑袋，阿斯玛叹了一口气，对着惠比寿和玄间摊了摊手。

夜晚在惠比寿和玄间的唉声叹气中过去，这场失败的谈话后的第二天，带土就变正常了。

一日三餐，上课打球，和狐朋狗友的约会一项不落。连赖床这一点都跟过去如出一辙，看起来睡眠质量好得不得了。他天天顶着一头乱七八糟的头发去洗漱，被子胡乱一掀堆在床上，嘴里咬着牙刷，横里横气地跟阿斯玛借剃须刀。

卡卡西却时常神游天外，懒懒散散。虽然他本来也懒懒散散，但很少会躺在床上忘了吃饭。他那规律的生活作息在一夜之间消失了，一有空闲就像往常那样瘫在床上，被子卷起来垫在身后，舒舒服服地看亲热天堂。他通常一只手拿书，用同一只手翻页，另一只手垂在床边，诱饵一般勾引带土去拉他的手。阿斯玛睡他对角，他看了一眼卡卡西，正瞥到他翻过一页书，下意识把另一只手搭在了床边，又在下一秒克制地收回了手。

卡卡西不再看书，把亲热天堂蒙在脸上，安静地好像睡着了一样。

惠比寿和玄间有课，鹿丸被女朋友押去逛街，屋里的气氛古怪到阿斯玛只想就地消失，好在没一会儿带土就蹬上鞋，一言不发地出门，临走也不知道是赌气还是抗议，砰得一声关上了门。

现在只剩下卡卡西和阿斯玛，风扇在头顶吱嘎吱嘎作响，好像随时都会罢工。阿斯玛在关门声中松了一口气，卸掉了浑身的不适。他敲敲手边的栏杆，哎了一声，你要是还喜欢他，说句话就行。

你知道带土会心软的。阿斯玛说，他一向对你没辙。

卡卡西没动。

你也知道他死脑筋，那还不让着他一点。跟他倔什么，不是自讨没趣么……

卡卡西伸手拉下书，露出眼睛和半截鼻梁。他看着天花板，半晌说，我知道。

阿斯玛叹了一口气，不再劝他了。他下了床换上外套，对着卡卡西摆了摆手，一会儿给你带饭，别把自己饿坏了。

卡卡西心不在焉地嗯了一声，重新开始看手里的书。说是看，其实是漫无目的地扫着印在纸上的铅字。但他实在翻过这本书无数次，即使看得这么敷衍，对应的情节还是蛮不讲理地浮现在他的脑子里。只不过上面的角色不知为什么变成了带土和卡卡西，他们两个去约会，去看电影，在影影绰绰的灯光下凑在一起，接了生平第一个吻。有时候的确是这样。你跟一个人分手，清楚地知道自己再也没精力去应付这样一段感情，但你不可能控制自己再也不去回顾它。

他放下书，爬下楼梯，站在带土的床边看他的床铺。和他们在一起时一样，乱糟糟的、从不收拾。他扯开带土的被子，伸手去摸他的枕头。

如果带土真的提出复合，他会怎么样？

卡卡西想，他当然会同意复合，因为带土的爱那么炽烈，不会伤害到任何人，却会把他自己烧成灰烬。他会同意复合，只要带土还想和他在一起。他承担不起去爱带土的责任了，但他还是不舍得看带土伤心。

他拒绝不了带土，只能像街边的报亭一样贩卖自己的真情，印刷的、格式的杂志，谁都可以拥有，没有独一无二。他只能提供反反复复的服务，直到带土对他彻底死心，再也不会回头。

带土真的正常了吗？他每晚躺在上铺，在昏暗中感觉床架一颤一颤的，分明就是带土缩在被窝里压抑地哭。

卡卡西那时候想，带土应该是缩成一团，把自己整个裹在被子里。如果他在这时翻个身，带土一定会立刻憋住眼泪，咬着嘴唇一动不动。他如果这时候爬下去，站在带土床边，或许结局又会完全不一样，他们第二天就会和好。但他最后既没有翻身，也没有爬下去，只是躺在那里，觉得带土哭了好久。

装得再像又有什么用。眼睛会肿的，笨蛋。


End file.
